The Pretend Christmas Fiance
by wewerelegends
Summary: Greg lies to his parents telling them he is engaged when he isn't. When his grandma asks him to bring her for Christmas he has a plan but when his plan falls through can he get help in an unlikely place? Can it turn into something more or just end up exploding in his face? Morganders fanfic.


**Merry Christmas CSI and Morganders fans. New story for you all. Big thank you has to go to Nadine for her amazing research on some things. And shout out to Mallory for always pushing me to write even when I don't felt good enough. And to all my fans thank you for your support over these past few years. I love you all.**

It was Sunday morning and Greg had just finished his shift as he was pulling his coat on he saw Ella, the labs lead CSI level 3 on day shift walk in. Greg and Ella have known each other since Greg had started working there back when he was just a lab rat. They were friends. So he thought. "Hey Ella? Your still going with me to Norway on Wednesday right?" Greg immediately knew something was wrong when she didn't respond right away.

"Yeah... About that. I uhhm kinda made other plans. Sorry." She went to walk out of locker room as Greg stepped in her path. "What do you mean made other plans? We discussed this weeks ago. We're friends you said you would do this for me."

Ella sighed. "I know and I'm sorry just something else came up. Maybe you can ask around, someone would be willing to go with you."

"What a great friend you are." Greg hissed furiously. "Hey it's not my fault you lied to your parents." Ella told him as she walked away from him. Luckily for her he didnt't try to stop her this time.

Now he knew he was stuck and had less then 3 days to convince someone to go with him back to Norway and pretend to be his fiance just during Christmas. As he was walking out he made his way to every single female on days but each of them turned him down. Getting frustrated he made his way out of the building to go home.

* * *

Morgan had just finally closed her kidnapping case that had her pulling a double shift. She was about to enter the locker room when she heard what was said. "I heard you told Sanders you couldn't go as his pretend fiance to Norway for Christmas. I also heard he took it pretty bad." Morgan knew the voice as Sammy. But was curious to see where this was going, and who was on the other end of the conversation so she stood right outside the doorway continuing to listen to their gossip.

"The answers to that are yes and yes. I told him something came up and I couldn't go." Morgan knew the other voice as Sammy's best friend/co-worker Ella.

"Ella? Why do I sense that's a lie?"

"Because it is." Ella sighed before continuing. "I only agreed to go cause I felt bad for him. Everyone knows who he really wanted to go with him. He was just too afraid to ask her."

"Oh you mean Brody. Yeah I never understand what is with those two."

Ella laughed. "Yeah but from what I hear he flirts with her all the time. So I mean if you can flirt that good with someone. You can be man enough to at least ask them to go. Plus I had a chat with all the single ladies from our shift and days. They are all going to turn him down. So that only lives with with two options... Ask her or go alone."

"Well played. Ella. Well played." They both shared a devious laugh.

Just then Sammy's phone buzzed. "That's my husband I should go."

"Yeah. See you later."

Morgan slid into restroom for enough time until they had left. She walked into the locker room and grabbed her stuff knowing what she needed to do.

* * *

Greg got to work an hour early that night. He started on his search of asking all the swing shift single ladies. But after so many times of hearing no he gave up. With still half an hour before his shift officially started he left to go get a grilled cheese from the diner across the street. He was in the locker room removing his jacket when Morgan walked in. "Hey"

"Hey... How are you?" Greg asked her.

"Great... But i also sorta accidently overheard something when i was leaving earlier today."

"Oh yea? What was that?"

"Nothing to huge just that you asked Ella be your fiance for Christmas in Norway. But she just told you she couldn't go."

Greg's face went bright red... "Yeah. Uhm it's not a rumor but oh well. I can just tell my grandma I lied. It's no big deal." Greg shut his locker and headed for the door.

"I'm a girl. So why did you ask Ella and not me? I thought we were closer then that?"

Greg turned around to meet her stare. It broke him from the sad look written all over her face.

"It wasnt that I didn't want to ask you. You were the first peron I thought of I just didn't think you would want to go with me. More then that is I could take the rejection from Ella if she turned me down. I just didn't want things to be weird between us if I asked you and you said no.

"It won't be, It's what friends do for each other. I would be honored to be your pretend fiance and go to Norway with you for Christmas. So when do we leave?

"Wednesday afternoon. I'll pick you up and we can drive to airport together."

Morgan was able to switch around some stuff to get the amount of days off as needed. She had just got home from work, she had had finished packing, and was going to sleep for a few hours before Greg arrived. As she was laying in bed it finally hit her. She was going to be Norway with Greg and pretending to be his fiance. For some reason she felt nervous. But she knew she had no reson to be. It was just one friend doing a favor for another. Nothing more.

* * *

Nothing much was said to each other on the way to the airport or even as they were boarding the flight. Morgan was still tired from the very little sleep she got from this morning so decided to use the long 10 hour flight to sleep some more. Being as tired as she was she laid her head on Greg's shoulder as she quickly fell asleep. He instantly realized it, but memerized by how nice it felt having her that close, he didn't even tempt to move her.

Morgan woke up many hours later. Greg had his head deep into a book but noticed her right as she woke up. "Hey! How was your nap?"

"Good. How long was I asleep for?"

Greg moved his arm to look at his watch. "About 8 hours."

"Nice. You must make a really good pillow then."

All she received from him was a smile.

"Sooooo... Is there uhm anything I need to know about who we are going to see in Norway? Or I don't know maybe why you needed a fiance for this trip? For some reason I feel there is a story there."

Greg laughed and closed the book he was reading. "Well my mom just loves to talk about how together my cousins life is. How he has a great job and the beautiful girlfriend. So I may have let it slip that I recently gotten engaged just so she would stop talking about it. I guess she told my dad and he must have told my grandma. My parents won a 3 week cruise to the Caymans. As much as they hated not being in Norway for Christmas they wouldn't pass up a chance to go on a cruise like this. So it will just be my grandma, my cousin, and his girlfriend. As long as you act yourself they are sure to love you."

Greg slid his hand in his pocket pulling out a diamond ring. "Also I uhm kinda need you to wear this."

Morgan put her left hand out, he slid it on her ring finger. "Perfect fit."

She looked at the ring then smiled back at him. "It's beautiful."

"Yea. It was my great grandmothers she gave it to grandma right before she died... And instead of my grandma giving it to my dad she saved it for me."

Morgan didnt say anything else she just leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for letting me come with you."

Greg smiled at her. "Thank you for offering to come."

The last few hours of the plane ride was quiet. Greg used the time to rest his eyes while Morgan read from her own book that she had brought.

After transporting the luggage into the rental car, Greg drove them to his grandmother's villa. Right as he was turning into the driveway, Morgan went pale, to which Greg was quick to catch on to.

He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Hey? You okay? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Uhhm yeah. I'm fine. But you may not have to introduce me to your family."

"What do you mean?" Greg asked her curiously.

Morgan took a deep breath. You grandmas name is Maggie Sanders, your cousin is Joel and Joel's girlfriend is Lila Henson."

"What? Wait. Morgan, How do you know all this?"

"I've met your grandma before. I knew Joel from college and Lila from high school. I'm actually the reason those two are together. Greg I can lie well. But I'm not sure if I can lie to Lila. Ive never had to before. We tell each other everything."

Greg parked the car. He put his hands over his face and rubbed his eyes. "Oh boy. I'm screwed."

"No your not. Just trust me. You do trust me right?"

"With my life!"

Greg got out of the car, going to open the door for Morgan as Joel came out of the house, only seeing Greg at first. "Hey bro. I'm dying to meet this fiance of yours."

Joel quickly became quiet snd motionless when he saw her. But as soon as it started it quickly faded.

"You have got to be kidding me. Lila come here. You have to see this."

Lila came outside. "Morgan? Your his? No. You would have told me."

Joel started to get smart mouthed. "Lila's right you would have told her. Which means that this is all a ruse. Let me guess. You lied to your mom and your dad about being engaged and they told grams. So you had to come up with a plan. But I wonder how grams is going to like it when she finds out you lied?" Greg went stone cold.

Joel started to walk into the house to tell her, before he got very far Morgan pulled him back wrapping an arm around his and Lila's shoulders. "I didn't wanna have to do this... but you left me no choice. Maggie isn't going to find out about this. Because your not going to tell her."

Joel moved away from Morgan's grip. "Excuse me? Since when do you have a say on what I tell?"

"You tell her about Greg's lie and I tell her about something the two of you did back in college to make fast cash. I wonder who she will be more dissapointed in then?"

Lila bit her lip "We have no idea what your talking about."

"Really? So $20,000 sex tape means nothing to you..."

Joel looked at Lila. "You know babe I think they look really cute together"

"Agreed. So lets go inside so Maggie can meet the new fiance"

The four of them walked through the house together. "Hey grams look who Greg's fiance is."

Maggie looked up from the computer she was typing on. "Morgan? This makes me so happy." she quickly hugged them both. "Come sit and tell me how you two got together."

"Well we met a few years back when Morgan came to work in Vegas." Greg started.

Morgan continued. "It took us a few years but we realized we both had feelings for each other and now here we are."

Maggie looked over to Lila and Joel who were still standing across the other side of the kitchen. "These two are so adorable together don't you guys think?"

"Absolutely." They both said.

* * *

Christmas came and went so quickly. It was the day before Greg and Morgan had to leave to go back home. Maggie walked into the kitchen. "I feel we have spent so much time with each other the past hours it's time we went out and did something. I got us all tickets for a private boat ride around Oslofjord. And afterwards you girls can go to the malls like you wanted and you guys can watch your insane hockey game."

"Oslofjord sounds beautiful Maggie. Morgan stated. And she was right up close it was amazing. The mountains on each side of them was still covered with snow from the snowstorm of the earlier week.

Morgan was standing looking out towards one side of the mountains as she felt Greg walk up beside her running his hand across her back. "Hey" He smiled at her.

"Hey. I can't believe you don't wanna come here more often. It's so beautiful. I can never thank you enough for letting me be your fiance and bringing me here with you."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "To be honest with you. These past few days here have been amazing. I'm just glad I got to spend these days with you."

Once the boat ride had ended and they were back at Maggie's the two girls needed some best friend time and headed off to the mall. While the boys caught a few hockey games and had a few beers together.

* * *

It was really late when the girls got back to the villa. Greg and Joel were still watching TV when Lila walked in she kissed her boyfriend goodnight then headed to bed. Greg chugged what was left of hid beer. "I should go to bed as well. Morgan and I have a flight to catch in the morning. But this was nice. I miss having you around to drink with."

"Me too bro. Goodnight.

Greg walked into the bedroom to find Morgan standing in front of the full length mirror in a dress that come to her mid thigh still unzipped in the back. "Uhm is this a bad time?"

"Oh hey. Not actually could you zip this up for me?"

Greg walked over to her. Pulling up the zipper. "Nice dress. Is it new?"

"Yes I just bought it today." Morgan turned around to face him. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful. You always do. No matter what you wear."

Morgan blushed. "Thank you. Were you uhm going to bed?"

"After a shower." He told her as he grabbed a pair of boxers out of his suitcase.

Greg walked towards the bathroom. "Oh Greg. Before you go...

He turned back around to her curious to see where this was headed. "Yeah?

"Can you unzip this for me?"

Slightly dissapointed it wasn't somthing else he walked back to her and grabbed the zipper slowly sliding it down as his finger slid across her back on the way down. He felt his body go weak when he touched her. But knowing it had to stop here he left her and went straight for the shower.

Morgan stood there frozen but curious as to if he had purposely unzipped her that way or an accident. She knew there was only one way to find out. Sliding out of the dress she placed it back on the hanger and slid out of her lace panties heading for the bathroom.

She slid into the shower behind him. He thought he felt her there but didn't wanna turn around and be dissapointed again.

"Greg?"

He knew that voice, that voice always made him go weak.

"Greg I need to know. Am I insane or were you trying to seduce me out there."

He stood his ground. Not turning and not speaking.

"Greg? Please say something."

Greg finally spun around real quickly pushing her back against the back of the shower. "I don't wanna talk."

Morgan ran her hands through his wet hair as he kissed her with so much passion. The make out session lasted until the water from the shower ran cold ruining the moment. They both escaped from the shower freezing. Greg slid into his boxers and gave Morgan a robe to put on.

Greg walked to the bedroom. Morgan not far behind him as he was talking the excess pillows off the bed. "So I was thinking maybe I could share the bed with you tonight instead of sleeping on the couch?"

Morgan inwardly smiled. "Sure. Oh and for the record, the shower was nice while it lasted."

Greg turned around and walked up to her pushing her body up against the bathroom door. "Who said it had to stop there?" He pulled on the tie of the robe as it opened showing off her body as it fell to the floor. She slid her hands down his waist sliding his boxers off his hips as they joined the robe on the floor.

Morgan pushed him backwards. As he fell onto the bed she climbed ontop of him getting lost in the fell of him until he flipped her over giving her everything he had.

Greg remembered waking up with a pounding headache. He looked over and saw Morgan asleep with her bare back showing. He gently got up covering her up and went for a shower and to pack his bags. He managed to get out of the room just moments before she woke up.

Once she was up she did the same by getting a shower and packing her bags. She walked downstairs pretending like last night hadn't happened. Before long it was time to go to airport. They all enjoyed a heartfelt goodbye. The drive to the airport was silent, as well as the plan ride home. Neither knowing what to say to each other or if anything ever needed to be said.

 ** _The End._**

 **Could possibly be continued with two more chapters. Just tell me if you want it.**


End file.
